The invention relates to an envelope-filling station. Envelope-filling stations of this type are known in general. An example of such an envelope-filling station is described in German patent application DE 19500746 A1.
German patent application DE 2319866 A, describes an apparatus which is intended for conveying, closing and franking letter. That application describes that, individual envelopes are conveyed by a conveying-belt pair, from a stack of filled envelopes, over a bench, under a lifting beam equipped with a roller and actuated by means of a lifting magnet, and then, on the bench, deflected through 900 in relation to the conveying direction of the conveying belts, are pushed under bars with spring-mounted rollers which Interact with driven mating rollers, with the result that the envelopes can then be closed and franked, in order to remove build-ups, the bars with spring-mounted rollers are mounted on a frame arrangement which can be pivoted up by hand.
U.S. Pat. 5,560,185, describes operations of fixing and opening envelopes to be filled in an envelope-filling station. These operations are performed by sucker arrangements which act on the top side and the underside of the envelope transported into the envelope-filling station.
The object of the present invention is to configure an envelope-filling station such that the operations of feeding envelop s, and conveying them further, relative to the push-in station, take place reliably, even at high operating speeds. Another object is an envelope filling station that is adjustable to different envelope-filling tasks.
The envelope-filling station proposed here is suitable for a space-saving construction and can be adapted in many different ways to different feeding directions of the enclosures or the sets of enclosures and of the individual envelopes.